


Crime Spree 2

by Lenore



Series: Crime Spree [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Crime Fighting, Dubious Consent, Future Fic, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aphrodisiac misadventures continue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime Spree 2

**Author's Note:**

> So [](http://thamiris.livejournal.com/profile)[**thamiris**](http://thamiris.livejournal.com/) wanted comment porn, and I didn't want to do my work today. It was a match made in procrastinator's heaven! I wrote more [Crime Spree](http://scribblinlenore.livejournal.com/242502.html) porn.

Three days since the "Debacle in the Men's Room," Clark's own private headline for the incident with Lex at City Hall, and he really was fine. Well, mostly fine. As long as he didn't see Lex, hear his name, or...you know, think about him.

Okay, so maybe "fine" was something of an overstatement. Still, he refused to give in, wouldn't go crawling, even if it meant spending his days irritable and half hard.

On day four, Lex took matters into his own hands.

Clark picked up the phone and Lex's voice sent an actual shiver up his back, "I don't care if you enjoy torturing yourself. _I_ have no intention of suffering through your puritan denial." Lex paused just long enough for Clark to wonder if the word "puritan" really should arouse him as much as it just had. "I left the window open. Get your spandex-clad ass over here."

Clark did his best never to think about the old days in Smallville, especially not the first year he knew Lex, or worse yet those first few weeks, when Clark was so utterly consumed with him he could scarcely think about anything else. Hero worship. Or really, he can admit it now, a bad crush. Back then, all Lex had to do was straighten a stack of papers on his desk, and Clark would feel it.

This was so much worse than that.

He took the stairs up to the roof, two at a time, blurring into the suit as he went. Less than a second later he was standing at the foot of Lex's bed, staring open-mouthed. Lex was lying back against the pillows, wearing a pair of black silk boxers and nothing else, his hand down the front of them, his face set in an expression of intense concentration.

The moment Lex saw him, he snapped out an order, "Get that ridiculous costume off."

Clark suspected this was equal parts hatred for Superman and eagerness to have Clark naked, not that he really cared. All he could think about was having his skin against Lex's.

Lex's eyes fixed on him, tracking his approach, and there was something so entitled in the way he lounged there, like a rajah awaiting tribute, that made Clark want to get him messy, make him beg. He took Lex by the shoulder and tumbled him into the center of the mattress, flat on his back. He whipped Lex's underwear off and tossed it over his shoulder and climbed onto bed.

Lex's eyes turned darker than Clark had ever seen them, all pupil, and when he laid his palm flat against Lex's stomach, he felt the muscles jerk hard beneath his touch. Like a circuit being closed, and the same unbearable heat he'd felt the other two times kindled in his belly. Lex's scent hit him in a rush, and he followed it, sniffing like a bloodhound on the trail of something, all the way up Lex's body.

Lex sank his fingers into Clark's hair and yanked hard. Their eyes met. "Don't fuck with me," Lex warned, sounding nothing like his usual controlled self.

"You smell good," Clark told him, in a daze, like a sex-addled teenager.

Smell and taste, connected, Clark had learned that in tenth grade biology, and he put it to the test, licking a stripe over Lex's belly.

"Fuck!" Lex shouted.

"Mmm," Clark said.

Reptile brain in charge now—the "good, get more" part—and Clark took Lex's cock between his thumb and forefinger, sliding up from the base to the tip.

"If you don't—" Lex was shaking. "I'm going to—"

No need for threats, though, because for once they wanted exactly the same thing. Clark had absolutely no finesse, putting his mouth and lips and tongue all over Lex's cock, however he could make it work.

Lex curled his fingers into the coverlet, his knuckles white. "Just—" he thrust up into Clark's mouth, "let me do it."

Really, it worked better this way. Lex had a better idea what he was doing, and Clark could just enjoy how Lex's cock felt on his tongue, heavy and slick, the bitter-salt taste of him.

"Take it, fucking take it," Lex chanted through clenched teeth, shoving his cock as far into Clark's throat as he could get it.

Clark stroked his thumbs over the soft skin of Lex's ass, let his fingers trail into the cleft, slide down, down, so slowly, to rub lightly at Lex's hole.

Lex flashed him a hard smile, not breaking his rhythm. "You going to fuck me, Clark? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

Clark didn't much like it that Lex could still string together words when he himself had traveled back to some Pre-Cambrian state of being. He pushed both thumbs into Lex, hard, at once, and showed his teeth in triumph when Lex shouted "fuck!" and kicked out his feet and came down Clark's throat.

Afterwards, Lex looked wilted, the hard shine gone out of his eyes. He smiled lazily at Clark as he got his breath back, and Clark had a dizzy moment when he wondered what he'd do if Lex said, "Thank you and goodnight." Would he leave? Or throw Lex onto his belly and just take what he wanted?

Fortunately, it was a moot moral crisis. Lex flung his legs open wider and nodded in the direction of the nightstand. "I'm assuming you don't need a condom, but as much as I enjoyed the first time we did this, I'd like this round to be better lubricated."

Clark felt his face turn hot. He thought about saying he was sorry or asking Lex if he'd hurt him, but finally just reached into the bedside drawer with a chastened expression. Things usually went better for him when he didn't talk, and if he didn't get to fuck Lex soon, he wasn't entirely convinced he wouldn't die from it.

He opened the bottle and pressed its side and sticky stuff went flying. He was so, so bad at sex.

"Come here," Lex said, like it didn't matter, in a voice that sent aftershocks cascading all through Clark's body.

Clark did his best to get the slick stuff in Lex and on himself, but he was clumsy and kind of in a hurry.

Lex wound his legs around Clark's waist and told him, "Now!"

The first thrust took Clark to the hottest, most perfect place he'd ever been.

"God," he moaned in slow motion, eyes threatening to roll back in his head.

"Fuck me, Clark," Lex panted in his ear. "Fuck me."

Pull out, push back in, over and over, he knew how to do this, and each time was just a little bit better. He pressed his face into the curve of Lex's neck and breathed in his sweat and whimpered.

"Clark," Lex said, sounding urgent, and when Clark didn't move, he pulled him by the hair again. "Kiss me."

Lex's mouth came up to meet his, and then Clark was falling into hot, wet everywhere, tongue pushing against Lex's, cock so deep in his ass. Lex's fingers dug into Clark's shoulders, and he made desperate little noises into Clark's mouth, and then came all over both their stomachs.

Clark thrust one more time, wildly. He squeezed his eyes so hard shut when he came he could feel the skin pull across his temples like it was threatening to break.

Afterward, Clark couldn't move, and while technically he didn't get out of breath, that didn't stop his chest from rising and falling sharply. He lay on his back and stared up at the ceiling and felt even more than usual like gravity had no claim on him.

He must have lain there for quite a while, because Lex finally turned onto his side and regarded him with a bemused smile. "If you're sticking around for a third round, I do appreciate the faith in my sexual prowess, but getting it up twice is probably my limit."

Clark could only blink at him dumbly. Words were beyond him at the moment, and he still didn't feel like moving.

Lex gave him an assessing look. "Or perhaps you think if you wait long enough I'll let something slip, a little indiscriminate pillow talk? Maybe I'll reveal something that will tell you if I'm in cahoots with Aphrodisia or not."

Clark stared. That possibility had never actually occurred to him.

Lex smiled. "Don't you think I can be that devious?"

"I guess I just don't think you'd be that gauche." Clark frowned. "Would you?"

Lex considered him a moment and then said, "As it happens, no,"

He sat up, rose from bed and pulled on a robe. "I've need to get back to work. You can see yourself out when you're ready.

Lex moved to the door, and Clark felt that something had just happened, although he had no idea what.

"Lex?" he called out uncertainly.

Lex turned. He didn't smile, but there was none of the usual harshness in his face. "I'll see you soon, Clark, I'm sure."


End file.
